Shooting in McKinley
by AnivilleChar
Summary: -School shooting- A gunman enters the school whilst the Glee club are rehearsing but where are Kurt and Tina? Main focus is Klaine and Blaine's rescue mission, but hints at Tina and Mike, Rachel and Finn and Santana and Brittany.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Wednesday. It started out like any normal Wednesday morning; Blaine and his classmates were falling asleep to the voice of their English teacher, who was reeling off another one of his stories about how his dating profile had yet another view. Blaine was slumped over his table. His arms were crossed with his head resting over them, as he stared up at the clock watching the minutes tick by before he could be out of the drab classroom and with Kurt.

It wasn't long since Blaine had transferred from Dalton to McKinely to be with Kurt. He had to admit that he missed his old school: the rules, the blazers, the warblers, but in particular his friends, whom he hasn't seen in ages. Wes and David hadn't called him in weeks, he wondered what they were up to, how they were coping without him there to keep them all out of mischief. He made a mental note to call them for a catch up as soon as he could, before he was bought back to his English classroom by the sound of his teacher slamming the books he had been holding onto the front desk. He'd obviously finished his rant about why women didn't seem to like his profile picture on the dating website, so Blaine tried to tune in and listen again to his speech on why _Macbeth _is classed as 'one of Shakespeare's best plays' or something.

Luckily for Blaine, the bell soon sounded to signify the end of class. Picking up his bag and coat from the back of his chair, Blaine made a hasty exit to the door before heading to his locker. On his way, he bumped into Tina, who greeted him with her usual cheesy grin and "hello Blaine".

"Hey Tina," he smiled back putting his arm over her shoulder and pulling her into a quick hug before carrying on down the hall with her.

"So, I was thinking…" she began and Blaine sighed knowing that she needed a favour. She reeled off about how her and Mike were planning to go to the cinema but he pulled out at the last minute and how much she would love to see the new film but can't find anyone else to go with.

Blaine smiled at his friend's enthusiasm and agreed to go to the cinema with her, as long as she bought the popcorn. They arranged to meet outside the choir room after Glee club. They met Kurt next to his locker and both stopped for a quick chat. Kurt was putting his books back inside his locker whilst he greeted Blaine and Tina. Shutting the locker, Kurt linked arms with both students and the three of them continued down the hall.

"Kurt, Blaine and I are on about going to see _The Adventures of Tintin_ tonight. What d'you say?"

"Tina's buying the popcorn" Blaine interjected with a grin on his face, squeezing Kurt's arm.

"I'd love to, no really I would" Kurt said at Tina's look of disapproval, "It's just I have plans with Burt and Carol tonight. I've been promising for ages that I'd cook them my new…"

Kurt was cut short by the smirk on Karofsky's face as he walked straight towards them in the hallway. Just as he was about to turn to Blaine and whisper his confusion at Karofsky's actions, his question was answered. A slushy cup appeared from behind his back, clutched in his right hand. The cup was lifted into the air just as Karofsky reached the three students, before a squeal from Tina and the splash of the red ice hitting her face, covering her and half of Kurt.

Karofsky walked straight passed, laughing vindictively. Kurt followed him and twisted his body to shout "What is WRONG with you?" to which Karofsky replied by throwing the actual cup at Kurt.

"Tina, are you ok?" Blaine rushed to her side before attempting to scrape the ice and red dye from the top of her dress.

"He's such a bully," Tina cried, spitting out ice from her mouth and scraping her clothes, before turning to Kurt and apologising as some of the ice had hit his face and jacket too.

"It's ok, Tina. Let's just get you to the bathroom, and get cleaned up," Kurt led Tina over to the girl's toilets. Blaine followed, being careful not to slip over on the trail of red ice that had been left on the floor.

The bell sounded for the start of Glee club, so Kurt quickly turned to Blaine, "you go ahead, tell Mr. Schue what happened. We won't be long" Blaine nodded in agreement at his boyfriend, not really listening, but instead admiring Kurt's helpfullness. He squeezed Kurt's shoulder, being careful not to show too much affection, after the incident with Karofsky when Blaine first moved here was clearly not over yet, before shouting towards Tina who was in the bathroom that he hopes she's ok.

"Thank you," she shouted from inside as Kurt disappeared into the toilets. Blaine watched him disappear and marvelled at how unselfish and kind his boyfriend was, before setting off towards the choir room.

When he reached the choir room, he was greeted by Mr Schue, who after Blaine had told him what happened between Karofsky, Tina and Kurt, ushered the group to their seats, mumbling about Figgins and his 'lousy no bullying policy'.

After a quick introduction to this week's assignment (which just so happened to be rock and roll for the third time this year, Blaine thought with a smirk, the choir room broke into a flurry of music, singing and dancing. Brad and the band played, what Blaine thought was the most notorious rock song of all time: _Bohemian Rhapsody_ by _Queen_. As Blaine lost himself in the movement and the lyrics of the song, dancing around Rachel, spinning her under his arm, then turning to Santana and playing air guitar with her, alongside Finn and Mike, the mood was light and free. Looking around the room, each of his classmates and friend's faces were happy and content, as they sang along.

The only thing Blaine thought that could make this moment even better, was if his boyfriend was there to join in with it all.

* * *

During all of this singing and dancing, nobody had notice a tall hooded male enter the school at the other side of the building. Nobody noticed as he walked through the hallways, among the groups of other students who were standing around chatting and waiting for their friends. Nobody noticed the gun he hid inside the front pocket of his jacket. And nobody noticed when he took it out, aimed it and fired.

* * *

**A.N - Reviews would be great so I can carry this story on knowing that you want me to, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I don't own Glee (sadly)**

* * *

The world froze. For what seemed like a lifetime, the choir room stopped, still. Nobody moved, or said anything, nobody could. It was as if the gunshot had placed a sheet over the top of the school and no noise could be heard. Just for that second, which felt like it stretched over years, everything was silent.

Then there was chaos. Screams and shouts filled the hallways outside the choir room. A blur of people ran past the choir room door in mass panic as they tried to figure out what to do or where to go. Students were sobbing, cowering in corners or grabbing onto the friends. Others stood still in fear, filling the hallways with confused, panic-ridden students.

"KURT!" Blaine cried as he lunged for the door. Despite the fear and panic building inside Blaine, he couldn't think of anything else right now, he just knew he had to make sure Kurt was OK. What if it had been Kurt who had been shot? What if he and Tina were on their way to the choir room and-. Blaine couldn't even finish the thought before a lump filled his throat and his stomach dropped. 'What a stupid idea to let Kurt go and help Tina wash up alone, what was I thinking?' he thought to himself. If only he was the helpful one, then it would be him out there, not Kurt. He knew he had to get to him.

When he reached the door, it seemed that everyone had had the same idea as him, as Mike, Finn and Puck were all barging past to get through. "No!" Mr Schue had blocked the door and was pushing the students back. "Santana, get the lights," he half whispered, half ordered, before turning to lock the door and close the blind that hung from it. Blaine struggled with the other students to push past their teacher who was still leading them away.

"I HAVE TO FIND KURT!" Blaine shouted, along with the cries of Mike who needed to find Tina and Puck and Finn who also wanted to go and find the others, and help the injured.

Mr. Schue gave them all a rough push away from the door and Blaine fell into Rachel, whom he realised was crying and trying to pull on Finn to make him come away from the door.

"You need to be quiet," Mr Schue whispered, "go and sit down on the floor. Near the wall…here, pull this piano, quickly now, Quinn, over here, come on, Blaine-" Mr Schue was conducting orders but Blaine wasn't listening. His heart was beating so fast, he had to find Kurt. He couldn't let anything happen to him, what would he tell Burt? That he'd let his son get hurt, get killed in school. No, no, he couldn't let that happen, he had to find Kurt.

"Mr Schue, I have to-" he began but then no words came out. He stumbled forward as dread filled the pit of his stomach again. He could still hear the screams and cries of other students outside but none of it mattered. He could hear his friends around, whispering the same thing. That they needed to go and help the others. A mist of panic clouded his vision, everywhere he looked. He could hear someone crying, Rachel maybe. Tina? No, because Tina and Kurt were out there, trapped. Or dead even.

A horrific picture filled Blaine's mind. Kurt lying slumped against the lockers, a pool of blood on his shirt from where the bullet had entered his skin. Then he was bent over, dry heaving in the middle of the choir room.

Finn was at his side. "Blaine, you need to pull it together. Listen to Mr. Schue, he knows what he's doing. Kurt will be OK, he's strong. But we need you to be strong now too. Look, you're scaring everyone" Finn gestured towards Rachel who sobbing uncontrollably in the corner, as Mr. Schue was reassuring her and telling her she need to calm down. She made eye contact with Blaine who tried to understand what Finn had said and give her a weak smile. Finn grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up, as they crouched over to the corner where Rachel, Mr Schue, Quinn, Puck and Artie sat, huddled together behind the piano. In the opposite corner, Blaine could see Santana, who was crying and holding Brittany in her arms, sat next to Mike, who was being held down by Sam. Every so often, he'd struggle against the other boy, obviously trying to get up and go and find Tina.

An hour had past. Or was it just a few minutes, Blaine didn't know. Had no concept of time as he sat, hugging his knees to his chest, slightly rocking forwards and backwards. Reliving the last conversation he'd had with Kurt. The hallway outside had fallen quiet, and Blaine finally had a chance to really think about Kurt and Tina. Were they still in the bathroom? Had Kurt instructed Tina to hide in the cubicle, sit with her legs up so she couldn't be seen, as he did the same in the next one. Or had they left the toilet, were they on their way to the choir room and hidden in a classroom? What was going through Kurt's head at the moment? Was he thinking about Blaine? Was Kurt still alive?

Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by another gun shot. It echoed around the hallways of the school and inside each classroom. A collective gasp from the students inside the choir room as yet another shot was fired. Rachel's sobbing got louder and was muffled by Finn pushing her head into his chest and someone else was crying, choking and moaning over and over again.

"No, no…" Blaine started and made to get up. "I have to find him, I have to see if he's OK!" The sick feeling was back inside Blaine and he found himself at the door again.

Hands grabbed his shoulders, just as he had done to Kurt during their last conversation. They were pulling him away from the door, but he fought to get there, "I HAVE TO FIND HIM." Blaine struggled against the arms, pushing against the bodies of people trying to stop him. Why couldn't they understand? His heart screamed to be Kurt, to find out what was going on. Anger began to build inside of him and he pushed his way through. An inhuman strength he didn't know he possessed took over his body. All he knew was to get to Kurt, and he would do it.

He kicked, and elbowed behind him, he heard his friends cry with pain as he hit them but he didn't care because they were letting go and soon he would be with Kurt. Seeing an opening in front of him, he lunged forward and grasped the door handle.

The last thing he heard from inside the choir room was a mix of shouts, cries and screams. He glanced back, saw Puck, Finn and Mr Schue were hunched over in pain, holding their ribs, where Blaine had obviously hit them. Rachel was on the floor still shaking her head and sobbing at Blaine, telling him not to go out there. Mike had followed him to the door; he was panting and crying, looking like he'd put up a fight to get to Blaine's side.

Blaine turned to back to the door and twisted the handle, his heart racing inside of his chest. He finally took this moment to realise what he was about to do; he could be killed out there. All thoughts vanished from his head as he pulled open the door, and slipped outside with Mike on his heels. The last sound he heard, before the door banged closed, echoing down the silent corridor sounding as loud as the shots fired earlier, was Mr Schue calling his name one last time. And then there was silence.

Kurt's face flashed into Blaine's head as yet another gun shot was fired. But this time it was different. It was closer to where Blaine stood in the corridor. And followed by a high pitch scream.

* * *

**A.N - Reviews are much appreciated, thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I don't own Glee**

After hearing the fourth gunshot, the lump in Blaine's throat was back and he scanned the hallway outside the choir room. It was silent, yet there was a panic induced edge in the air. The buzz of the students rushing about from earlier had disappeared with them as they hid inside empty classrooms, waiting for their school to become safe again.

Blaine sucked in a breath and scanned the halls once again, before turning to look at Mike. "We need to get to the bathroom" Blaine whispered. Mike nodded and the two made their way quickly and silently along the empty corridor towards the sound of the shot that had just been fired. They kept low and moved quickly, Blaine's shoulder almost brushing the lockers on his right as they went, Blaine's heart hammering inside his chest

It was the stomping of the boots from round the next corner that forced Blaine to stop dead in his tracks. He froze, and shot his arm out to stop Mike from continuing too. It was him, the shooter. He had found them and Blaine hadn't even had chance to find Kurt yet. What was he thinking leaving the safety of the choir room? He had not only ignored his teacher and his friends, but he'd also put his own life, and Mike's, in danger.

The footsteps were growing closer and beads of sweat danced along Blaine's brow. Looking to his left he realised that Mike had already disappeared into an abandoned classroom to their left and he could see the boy waving at him to follow. Looking at the tears in Mike's eyes, Blaine knew he had to move but he was terrified, frozen in place. His hands were sweating yet he felt a shiver run through his body. Never before had he felt this amount of fear racing through his body. He knew he had to act now.

Pushing through the terror that threatened to overthrow his body, Blaine sprinted silently to a closet on his right. He quickly pulled open the door and tripped inside, landing far too loudly on top of a mop and bucket.

Blaine's heart was racing, threatening to burst through his chest and give away his hiding place.

Trying to calm himself down, Blaine whispered under his breath that he was safe, as long as he didn't make any noise, there was no need for the shooter to enter this closet. He was fine, he would be ok. And he would find Kurt and they would recover from this trauma and be ok.

Of course, there was no way for Blaine to know this for certain, but it did somewhat slow his heart race.

The corridor fell silent as Blaine waited and waited, questioning whether or not it was ok for him to leave the closet. It was then when Blaine heard a sharp cry of pain from right outside the door.

Whilst he was too busy worrying about himself and Kurt, he hadn't even thought about what could happen –and what had happened to Mike.

These thoughts were cut short by the sound of another gun shot. "MIKE" Blaine gasped under his breath. He was forced to bite into his hand before he cried out for his friend.

He hunched over his knees, hugging them. He dreaded leaving the safety of the closet and toyed with the idea of staying put inside, not facing the dread and panic he'd find out in the corridor. He could wait here inside the closet. Surely someone would come and find him and reassure him that all was safe. That all of his friends were safe: Finn, Rachel, Tina, Mike. But most of all, tell him that Kurt was safe.

No, that wasn't even an option for Blaine right now. He felt sick and couldn't even contemplate the scene which lay outside the closet door. He pressed his ear against the door and listened intently for any sound. After hearing nothing, Blaine readied himself, hanging on to the smallest piece of hop he felt inside his chest. Hoping that maybe Mike would meet him in the middle of the corridor, thankful that it wasn't Blaine who had been the one to get shot.

Taking a deep breath in, Blaine slowly pulled open the door and peered outside.

His heart dropped as soon as his eyes scanned the corridor. He felt panic as he caught sight of the body, lying on the floor, over the threshold of the classroom door opposite where he stood. "No," Blaine breathed, not quite believing his eyes. "Mike?"

He tried to tear his eyes away, tried to push himself to go and see if Mike was ok. He wanted desperately to go over and help but the boy was frozen in place, staring. It was his fault. Blaine had been the one to suggest they leave and go and find Tina and Kurt.

Blaine felt unbalanced, his legs shaky and threatened to give way underneath his body. He closed his eyes and tried to rid himself of the image he'd just seen, but it was no use. Each time he did so, the darkness was filled with Mike; blood pooling on his white shirt, staining it where his heart should be beating. Mike's legs were slightly apart and his hands were close to his face, as if he had been trying to block the shot when it happened, as he laid across the floor.

Blaine bent forward and this time, he was sick. A disgusting vile filled his mouth as he spat onto the floor, coughing and spluttering. He moaned Mike's name over and over again, followed by the word 'no', shaking his head.

He began to cry and his legs gave way so he collapsed into a ball on the floor, wishing it all to go away.

The next moments were a blur for Blaine and he couldn't recall if he was laid there for an hour, or just minutes.

He didn't see the young girl appear from inside the toilet and rush to him.

"BLAINE!" She half-shouted half-whispered, "what are you doing, get in here-" She began before she noticed the body lying next to Blaine. "MIKE" she screeched. The sound echoed and bounced off the corridor walls as she almost tripped over Blaine and ran to Mike's side.

"T-T-Tina," Blaine choked out, but it was barely audible; Tina was screeching, choking and crying next to Mike's lifeless body.

"T-Tina," Blaine repeated, but stopped as he looked up at her and noticed she was shaking and grabbing at Mike.

Blaine remembered Finn's words earlier and tried to compose himself, he needed to be strong right now for Tina.

He shuffled along the cool floor towards her, trying to ignore Mike's body. "Tina, stop. Tina, I'm sorry, he's…I…"

"NO!" She cried, pushing Blaine away. Her tears were falling onto Mike's body as she kept shaking him, willing for him to wake up. Blaine noticed she was rocking on knees as snot was bubbling from her nose. "How long did…has…he been here?" She asked through sobs, "No, Mike. You're ok, wake up, please"

"Tina!" Blaine was shouting now. He wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to pull her away from the body and into his arms.

"But…he's Mike. No, he's going to be fine, please Mike, come on. BLAINE HELP ME" Tina was trying to drag Mike's body now, her tears still falling.

"Tina, we have to go now," Blaine suddenly felt an urgency that he had disregarded when he saw Mike's body. What if the gunman had heard Tina's screams and was coming back? "Tina!" He grabbed onto Tina's arms and held her still, facing away from Mike's body. "Look at me. We need to go and get to safety. I'm sorry about Mike, but right now we have to focus on ourselves, look at me."

Tina nodded but kept her face down, which was stained with tears. "Ok," she mumbled, he voice cracking on the last letter.

Blaine turned away, still trying to ignore his friend's body, as Tina said a quick goodbye to her boyfriend, closing his eyes and kissing his forehead. When Blaine heard her sobbing again, he turned to see that she had thrown her body over Mike's and was crying uncontrollably again. "Mike," she whispered. And Blaine finally understood how she felt. If it was Kurt lying there, dead because of some idiot with a gun, he would be distraught. Kurt could be dead for all Blaine knew, and that thought threatened to eat Blaine up alive.

The only way Blaine could survive the next few minutes was to push that thought from his head and cling onto the hope that Kurt was, and would be, alright.

He grabbed Tina, despite her objections and cries of Mike's name and the two of them disappeared into the girl's toilets.

They were out of sight and safe. For now.

* * *

**A.N - If you like Klaine and good fics about them, you should go check out 'The Youtuber' by RebeccaWrites! She's a fab writer and her story is incredible! Reviewers are great, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I don't own Glee.**

**A.N – I apologise to any major Mike fans about the previous chapter!**

Blaine's head was chaos. He had his back to Tina as he sat on the toilet floor, facing the door through which they'd entered to get away from the gunman. And Mike's dead body. He had his head resting in hands, knees pulled up to his chin, and was rocking slightly. Neither of the students had spoken since they'd entered the toilets, apart from the odd moans and sobs from Tina. Blaine had too many thoughts rattling inside his head to talk right now. Plus, although he didn't want to admit it, he couldn't face Tina right now.

Blaine's head swarmed as he tried to order his thoughts and recall what had happened in the past hour: there was a gunman in school, Kurt and Tina were missing, Blaine and Mike had gone to find them, Mike was dead, and Tina was here.

He decided to just keep repeating these simple facts to himself and hope that they would start to seem real and make sense to him. Blaine thought it was just like the action movies Finn liked. All the blood, gore and shootings. It didn't seem real.

"B-Blaine," Tina brought Blaine out of his daze, "Blaine, how could-how could you leave him like that?"

It was obvious Tina was trying to hold it together but her voice was cracking. Blaine recalled the moment in his mind when he was frozen to the spot after spotting Mike. He couldn't move, couldn't have helped Mike if he wanted to. The image was clear in his mind as he relived the moment he'd found Mike's body, spread-eagle on the floor.

The memory was too vivid for Blaine's liking so he shut it off, and without turning to face Tina, answered "I-uhm, I don't know."

He could tell his words had hurt Tina, as she stifled another sob before pushing Blaine. "Blaine, I need…I need to know, please?"

Blaine shook his head and looked down. The girl began crying again and moved over to wear Blaine sat. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him until he looked up at her. He regretted that act the minute his eyes set on her face. It was red and blotchy from her tears, but what was worse was the light had seemed to disappear from her eyes. Blaine couldn't explain it but he'd never seen someone look so, sad. Her eyes were lifeless and bloodshot, tears still falling.

"He was the love of my life! The love of my life and he was taken away from me, Blaine!"

"I know!" Blaine cried, his voice cracking.

He was numb, unable to feel Tina's harsh words and punches on his chest, "You don't understand what you've done. You could have saved him. Mike, oh, Mike. It's your fault Blaine!" He let her lay into him, punching him with all the energy she could muster.

In all honesty, Blaine knew the reason why Tina's words didn't hurt him. It was because he had been thinking the same thing: it was all his fault. He had been the one to kill Mike. Yes, he wasn't the one who had shot him, but he'd done just as a good as by letting Mike leave the choir room with him. It was all his fault.

Tina soon gave up punching Blaine and collapsed into his body. Blaine wrapped his arms around her and cradled her whilst she cried.

"I love him," she whispered as Blaine nodded along with her, stroking her hair. "I love him."

After a while, Blaine had noticed Tina's cries had stopped and she had drifted off to sleep, obviously overwhelmed and exhausted over the previous events. Blaine, who had no concept of time trapped in the bathroom, just the same four walls to stare at and think.

During his and Tina's time in the bathroom, he had constantly begged Tina to tell him what had happened to Kurt, without trying to upset her. Eventually, just before the tears had stopped, she had whispered to him that Kurt had left before the first shot was even fired, to get more paper towels. Tina had been alone in the bathroom when the first, and rest of the shots were fired.

This worried Blaine to no end. He tried to create a clever a plan that would both keep Tina safe; he couldn't have another death on his hands, and rescue Kurt, but to no avail. For starters, Blaine had no idea where Kurt was. For all he knew, as much as he tried to push the thought aside, Kurt could be dead. And although this thought threatened to eat him up, Blaine had to cling onto the tiny ray of hope that Kurt was alive and safe.

So far, Blaine's plans were nothing more than mere ideas. He could leave Tina here, alive and asleep on the bathroom floor. The gunman had passed and probably wouldn't come back this way. Even if he did, he wouldn't need to come into the girl's bathroom for anything, surely? After that, he could make his way right, away from the gunman, the choir room and Mike's body, (which ached Blaine to even think about) and check every bathroom and classroom down the corridor until he was reunited with Kurt.

His second option was to sit and wait. Wait for the Police or Squat Team or even a teacher to come and tell him that the school was safe once again. Although Blaine knew this would keep himself and Tina safe, as long as the gunman didn't return, he couldn't help but feel guilty. After what had happened with Mike, Blaine wanted to prove to everyone, in particular himself, that he was capable of doing something right. He knew he could prove this by finding and rescuing Kurt. The image of the two of them running from opposite ends of the corridor, towards each other before embracing filled Blaine with hope and happiness, as he recalled characters in Kurt's favourite musicals doing a similar thing.

At the thought of Kurt, Blaine was once more filled with nervous anticipation of his boyfriend's whereabouts and safety. He finally decided that the pros of going and finding Kurt, outweighed the cons and it was time to act.

Slowly shuffling backwards, Blaine held onto Tina's head and laid it softly on the cool bathroom tiles. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and stood up silently. Being careful not to step on the sleeping girl, Blaine tiptoed his way towards the door.

He was caught off guard when suddenly, the bathroom door flew up. Blaine jumped back, scared out of his skin as a moment of horror struck his heart.

"Blaine!" Mr Schue stood at the door, a momentary look of anger before relief filled his face him and he ran towards the student, pulling him into a firm hug.

When Blaine pulled away, he could see the tear tracks stained his teacher's face and realised how difficult it must have been for him when two of his students decided to leave the safety of the choir room.

"Mr Schue…I-" Blaine began, wanted to apologise and explain himself, but was interrupted.

"It's fine, it's okay," Mr Schue shook Blaine's shoulders before continuing, checking Tina for injuries as he spoke. "The Police…Swat Team…they're on their way. We're all going to be alright, Blaine. Tina? Is she ok? Tina, can you hear me?"

"She's fine, just exhausted!" Blaine rushed Mr Schue, desperate to get out and find Kurt. "What about the…uhm, you know. Man with the…where is he? Where's everyone else?"

Mr Schue was lifting Tina into his arms as he spoke, "I don't know. Most of the teachers this end of the school has managed to get the kids to the library, safest place at the minute…using it as kind of a silent hospital whilst we wait…just waiting for the Swat Team, should be here any minute. We're going to be ok Blaine."

Blaine's thoughts immediately jumped to Mike, and the realisation that not all of his friends would make it through this nightmare. "Mike…" Blaine stuttered, no meaning to say the boy's name out loud.

"I know," Mr Schue whispered, breathing in deeply. Blaine knew he was holding back the tears. "But we haven't got time now, we need to act fast and get to the library. Do it for Mike, Blaine" Mr Schue had walked past Blaine, with Tina in his arms and was peering out of the bathroom door.

"I think it's safe…come on, Blaine" Mr Schue had looked around to see Blaine standing still, arms crossed and staring at him.

"No. Not until I've found Kurt." Blaine knew he couldn't let what had happened with Mike happen to Kurt so he forced himself to fight against Mr Schue.

"Blaine, don't do this now…" Mr Schue began but stopped himself as he could tell by the look on Blaine's face that the student was serious. "If Kurt was in this part of the school, then he'd have been taken to the library with the rest of the students. We need to move fast, don't worry Blaine, he's a smart kid. He'll keep safe. Now, come on!" This time, Mr Schue grabbed Blaine's arm, juggling Tina in his other hand, and pushed him out of the door.

The pair took one last look down the corridor to make sure it was clear, before turning quickly and making their way towards the library.

As they set off, Blaine thought of the time he and Kurt sang 'Silly Love Songs' to each other, and the thread of hope he had been clinging onto grew the smallest amount; he might finally find Kurt safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N – I don't own Glee. **

**Also, I apologise for taking a while to write this chapter (I've just moved to University so it's been pretty hectic, but here it is…)**

Blaine followed Mr Schue's footsteps, trying only to focus on the feet in front of him, which were tiptoeing along the empty corridor. Blaine made sure to keep his eyes fixed on the small gap in front of him, after learning that it was a bad idea to look around; when he wasn't remembering Mike's lifeless body, he was picturing Kurt's, slumped against the lockers, shirt covered in blood. He couldn't bear that, so he made sure to keep his eyes fixed on the floor in front of him.

He didn't know how long they'd been walking for. Usually, the journey to the library from the choir room took Blaine less than five minutes, but it seemed a lot longer, due to the fact every little noise alerted Blaine and forced him to jump to the side and look around like a dog who'd lost his owner. The noises were nothing more than the lockers creaking, or Blaine stepping too hard onto the floor, but they sounded as loud as thunder in the silent corridor.

Mr Schue had managed to wake Tina up and the pair were just ahead of Blaine. Since she'd woken up, she hadn't said a word to Blaine, hadn't even looked at him, just mumbled a thank you to Mr Schue. Blaine couldn't blame her for not wanting to look at him. He could imagine that every time she saw him, she could see Mike's body, laying on the floor. It was the same for Blaine, every time he looked at her, he remembered how he left his friend to die, not even bothering to check to see if he was actually dead.

"Blaine!" A sharp whisper-shout from Mr Schue brought Blaine out of his daze, and looking at his teacher, he tripped over something solid on the floor and fell. Mr Schue was quick to react, pulling Blaine to his feet, and giving him a scolding look, as Blaine had obviously missed an instruction his teacher had given him.

Blaine struggled to his feet, grasping onto Mr Schue and muttering "what the…" Looking down, Blaine gasped in horror. It was a body. He'd tripped over the body of one of his classmates, a student at the school who was…

Trying to ignore the body, Blaine dusted himself off as Tina broke into tears, staring at the body.

"We have to keep moving," Mr Schue whispered, ushering the two students, but Blaine had time to catch a glimpse of the face of the student lying on the floor.

"Becky…" Blaine was in shock. The smile that once lit up the hallways, the bubbling, bright cheerio Blaine remembered, only having spoken to her earlier that morning, had disappeared and there lay a small, terrified young girl. Becky Jackson's eyes were open in shock, mouth contorted into an O, as if she were screaming when it happened.

Blaine felt numb. He had been so busy thinking about Kurt and Mike that he didn't even have time to contemplate the others that had been injured. The pain they felt when it happened. Their family, their parents. What would Becky's parents be thinking? They'd think she'd just be at school, any other normal day. Maths followed by geography, then Cheerios practice. Just an average day for Becky. But one that would change their lives.

Blaine turned to Mr Schue silently begging for him to do something, to make this all go away. His teacher wasn't looking back at him, instead he was looking down at Becky, holding back the tears and trying to stay strong for the two students he knew he had to keep safe.

It was then that the school bell sounded, ringing out across the empty hallways. It was sounding the end of third period, and for a moment, everything seemed normal again. There wasn't a gunman roaming the halls, there were classes and laughter, and teaching and learning again. Just for a moment.

Mr Schue grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled Tina away. "There's nothing we can do!" He said, marching down the corridor with the students slightly behind him, having to run slightly to keep up. Mr Schue knew that time was the most important thing. Blaine guessed that he didn't want his students to witness anymore bodies, so the three hurried along the corridor.

Blaine kept his eyes down, only looking up when Mr Schue got them to slow down or round the next corner.

At one time, he looked across to Tina, who had gripped onto his hand and not let go since they'd seen Becky's body. She had her head down and was silently crying.

They turned the final corner and this time Blaine's head shot up. He squeezed Tina's hand and pointed in front of him towards the end of the corridor. The library was in sight. Tina's eyes lit up when she saw it; theirs friends were in there. All that stood in their way was an empty corridor, they could do this. The light of the library shone and called out to them, like a beacon signalling safety for the ships coming home at night.

Blaine's fast walking turn into jogging, which then turned into a full on sprint towards the door. Kurt was in there. Kurt was through that door, safe. He could feel it.

Blaine pushed open the door to the library, determination overtake the fear and dread inside his gut. He had to stop himself from calling out Kurt's name as the first glimpse of the library appeared before him.

It was silent. The terrified eyes of his classmates turned and caught sight of him. Blaine heard sighs of relief and cries of disappointment. Blaine was taken aback by the amount of people crammed into the library; teachers were huddled around students, hugging the ones crying, or whispering words of comfort to them, whilst groups of students sat staring blankly at walls, terror inside their eyes.

Mr Schue and Tina were quick to enter the library after Blaine. Mr Schue ran straight over to a corner in the far left of the library, where the book shelves had been pushed to one side. He saw Rachel and Finn, huddled with the rest of the Glee club, obviously having come here before Mr Schue had found Blaine and Tina.

Blaine's eyes scanned the room for Kurt, whilst Tina ran over to Rachel, and collapsed in her arms, tears falling from her eyes once again. Blaine followed over to his group of friends, still searching for Kurt.

"Have you seen…" he began, his voice cracking slightly at the thought of Kurt not being here.

He was interrupted by Finn, who stood up and shook his head. "I thought he was with Tina, where is he?"

Blaine's heart dropped again. He was sure Kurt was in here. Where was he? What had happened to him? Blaine shook his head, trying to form words but to no avail. Seeing Blaine's distress, Finn put his arm around his brother's boyfriend and pulled him into a quick hug, and muttered that it would all be ok.

Blaine tried to hold back the tears, but he felt at a loss. Everything he did seemed to push him further away from Kurt. He shook his head, trying to shake away the tears and focus on something else. He listened to the whispers going on around him, muffled by the smell of sweat from Finn's jumper.

"Tina, what happened? Where's Mike he went to look for you with Blaine, but…what? Oh my…no, no not Mike" Rachel had burst into tears, and as Finn left Blaine and went down to comfort Rachel, Blaine felt guilt rise in his stomach. This was his fault.

Scanning the group of Glee clubbers who were huddled together, he saw their faces as Tina attempted to tell the story of Mike's death, with Mr Schue occasionally interrupting when her sobs become inaudible. Mostly, the faces of his friend's showed shock, horror and even guilt, from Puck and Finn who thought they should have tried harder to stop him from leaving the choir room.

"I can't believe this…" Rachel sobbed. "How did this happen?" Rachel looked around the group, silently asking for answers, to which no one replied.

No one could speak. They all sat in silence, holding onto one another, some of them praying for help, others crying to themselves.

Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He turned away from the glee club members, pushing them and Mike out of his mind. He decided he could grieve later; now was the time to take action and find Kurt.

He left Mr Schue's side, who was still trying to help Tina calm down, and scoured the library once more, making sure to check everywhere.

He wandered past groups of teachers and students, catching glimpses of conversations:

"It will be ok, Jacob. Your friend will be fine"

"I don't have my phone, I can't call my mom"

"The SWAT team said they'll be here as soon as possible"

"No, you can't go out and look for Becky"

Blaine tried to block out the conversations, making his way around all of the groups, constantly scanning them for any sign of Kurt, or any of his friends who he may have tagged along with.

When he had completed his searching, panic began to strike. There was no sign of Kurt anywhere. Of course, he could just be hidden in another classroom along with other students who were obviously not here yet; there were no more than one hundred students and teachers altogether in here. Since he had left the choir room, he'd only heard one gunshot, which meant that the chances of Kurt being alive and safe were high. Blaine knew he had to keep hold of the statistics in his mind, otherwise he'd lose all hope. He repeated them to himself as he approached the library door he had previously entered.

He leant forward to push it open when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him away. Stumbling backwards, he turned around to see Sue Slyvester, who stood round him, pressing her body in-between the door and Blaine, blocking it.

"Where d'you think you're going?" Blaine could tell she was acting tough, but the way her voice cracked at the end, and her tear stained cheeks told a different story.

"I…" Blaine began. He thought of Becky, lying slumped in the hallway. Did Sue know about her yet? Had she seen her lifeless body, just as he had? Or was she unaware of Becky's fate, just as he is about Kurt's?

Sue clicked her tongue impatiently and cocked her head to one side, "well…?"

"I need to find Kurt" Blaine spoke quickly, eager to fight his side. "I know he's close, I know he's alive. He has to be somewhere in the school, please Sue, I just need to…"

"What? Do you think you're the only one that's missing people out there? What gives you special treatment over the rest of them?" Sue waved her arm in the general direction of the students and teachers, a few of which had fallen silent to watch the argument. "There's loads of kids still out there, alive and well. But we can't go gallivanting trying to find them." Sue's face softened for a moment, as if she were thinking about Becky. Obviously she didn't know what had happened to that poor girl then, Blaine thought to himself.

Blaine couldn't be the one to break someone else's heart today, not after Tina, so he ignored the guilt inside and pushed on. "I know Kurt's alive, I just need to find him and bring him here, to safety."

"If you go out there and get blown to pieces, it'll be on me. So, sit down and shut it! You can stare out the library window and wait for Porcelain, but you're not leaving. Got it?"

Blaine nodded and then looked down. He sat down, crossed legs and rested his head against the library door. That's when the tears came. He couldn't do anything to stop them, so he sat there and cried. He cried about Mike, he cried about Tina, he cried about Mike's parents, and aunties and uncles. And finally, he cried about Kurt.

Sue was the first one to see it. She ran forward towards the library door. She grabbed Blaine's shoulder and pushed him backwards out of the way, a little too hard for Blaine's liking.

"What the…" Blaine began but then he saw it too. He stood up, a little too quickly, which made him fall forward and into the back of Sue, who pressed against the window.

He moved his head to the side, eager to see if it was right. As soon as he caught sight of it. His heart lifted and he laughed. A smart little laugh through his tears, at himself for being so stupid.

Walking towards the library door, was a herd of about thirty students. They were cautiously tip-toeing towards the door, making sure to check every classroom window or every corridor before they crossed it.

Near the back of the group, face stained with tears, holding onto a crying cheerleader, slightly shaking, but not mistakenly, Kurt. Blaine couldn't believe his eyes; he had found him. There was only a couple of metres between the two of them, before they could be reunited and each other's arms again, peace restored.

Blaine's tears, which had finally stopped minutes ago, began again. But this time, tears of joy. Blaine looked around, smiling. He wanted to share this moment with someone, but his grin was cut short when he caught sight of Tina, staring straight back at him.

He knew Tina would resent his relationship with Kurt after today. How could he face her again? She'd never be the bridesmaid at their wedding, or come to the christening of their children. Blaine knew that every time Tina saw him and Kurt together, she'd think of Mike. He knew that she wouldn't mean any of this, but it would tear himself apart if Kurt had been hurt because of Tina.

All of these thoughts faded again when he caught Kurt's gaze. A look of relief washed over Kurt, as soon as he saw his boyfriend and Blaine responded by smiling through his tears. It was all going to be ok.

Sue had checked the corridors next to the library and had opened the door. She beckoned the students to hurry up, and they did, falling into a quick jog on tiptoes, towards the library.

Kurt was bringing up the rear, Blaine beckoning to him, smiling brightly, despite the awful circumstances. He didn't care; he was so happy to see Kurt alive, he couldn't stop smiling.

They were so close to the library door, that the group of students had also began to gain confidence, knowing they were going to be safe at last. Blaine couldn't even begin to imagine what some of them might have been through. They could have also lost friends, seen them die in front of their eyes. They could have been hiding in a classroom as the gunman took his first shot, right outside.

As the first row of students made their way through the door, Blaine couldn't take it anymore. Despite the shouts from Sue, he quickly nipped through the door, elbowing a student in the ribs, and ran towards Kurt.

The overwhelming feeling and sense of relief when Blaine reached Kurt and took him in his arms. He felt Kurt falling backwards with the force of Blaine's body colliding with his, but he didn't care, grabbing his boyfriend and holding him.

"Blaine…" Kurt sighed into his boyfriend, holding him tight.

"Kurt, I thought you were….I didn't know if you were….Are you alright?" Blaine began checking every inch of his boyfriend with his hands, in a panic.

"Blaine, Blaine…look at me," The pair were stood in the middle of the corridor as Kurt held his boyfriend's face in his hands and looked deep into his eyes. "I'm fine, I'm fine. We're fine, we're ok"

"I just, I…" Blaine was crying with relief again, and Kurt took this opportunity to kiss Blaine hard on the mouth, their tears mixing, but their bodies relaxing, knowing that they were both finally safe and home.

The pair pulled away, finally come back to the present, after hearing Sue's shouts from the library door. She was just about to come out and grab the couple when she stopped in her tracks, staring past the two boys in horror.

Blaine shared his look of confusion with Kurt and they both slowly turned around, their hands locked with one another.

It was as if Blaine's world had stopped. He caught site of a big bulky man, standing at the end of the corridor smirking. In his hand, he held the gun that had killed Mike and Becky.

Time went by slowly, as Blaine and the gunman made eye contact. Blaine was rooted to the spot, he could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. He could feel the swear building between his and Kurt's hand.

Then everything happened in one fluid motion. A blur of colour, shouts and screams. The bang of a gun and the sharp cry of pain. Blaine lost grip of the hand that was in his. More shouts and screams. Another gunshot, this time not from the gunman. But the gunman was also falling to the ground. A wave of black suits and weapons surrounding him.

A thump as the body hit the ground. Blaine try to cry out but nothing would work. Someone was wrapping their arms around him, stopping him from moving. But he had to get to Kurt. He fought out as people surrounded the body on the floor.

Tears were coming from his eyes but they were dry. He tried to scream and no words came out. He struggled to move, trying to push through the crowd of people that were surrounding his boyfriend.

His boyfriend. His Kurt. The gunman had shot Kurt.

Breaking free, he pushed passed everyone, the sound of the gun creating a high pitch screech in his ears.

The scene was chaos. Blaine pushed through everyone and reached Kurt. What he saw broke something inside him. Kurt's shirt was drenched in blood, all around his shoulder, his face was in agony. Blaine had never seen anyone look in so much pain.

"B…Blai…" Kurt choked out. Each sound causing more pain.

"It's okay, I'm here, Kurt. Oh my God Kurt" Blaine fell to his knees next to his boyfriend. Trying to reassure him that it would all be ok. It was hard to say the words even he couldn't believe.

"I…I…" Kurt started.

"Shh, I know, I know, but it's going to be alright, I promise" Blaine's tears were falling onto Kurt's face and he stroked his boyfriend's hair, unaware of the chaos surrounding him.

Kurt's eyes were slowly closing. Panicking, Blaine looked around for help. "Help him!" He shouted to anyone who would listen. "Do something, Help him." He was sobbing uncontrollably now, grabbing at the people around him, trying to get them to help Kurt.

"Blaine" Sue was by Blaine's side, with another man Blaine had never seen before. Blaine could see her lips moving but he couldn't hear what she was saying. Sue's harsh tone didn't manage to break through Blaine's daze so she shook his shoulders and repeated: "Come on, Blaine. This man is from the hospital, he's going to help Kurt but you need to move back now."

Blaine nodded but as soon as he turned back to Kurt, his heart dropped again and he collapsed on top of his boyfriend, his shoulders shaking as he whispered Kurt's name over and over.

"Come on," Sue lifted Blaine up by his shirt and took him in her arms. She nodded to the doctor, who quickly got to work lifting Kurt onto a stretcher and checking him over quickly.

Blaine's screams were muffled as his kicked and punched, trying to get away from Sue and back to his boyfriend.

Kurt was quickly wheeled away as Sue tried to comfort Blaine: "He'll be ok. He's strong! They just have to get him to hospital quickly. I'll call his father. Blaine, calm down."

Every feeling and emotion drained out of Blaine, and unable to hold himself up, he collapsed in Sue's arms, who slowly sank to the floor.

Around them, the majority of students had left the corridor and were wither calling their parents outside or were being checked over by doctors.

Blaine felt numb, and for the first time since meeting Kurt, he felt very, very alone.


End file.
